guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skree Wing
Rarity? What's the rarity/worth of this? I just did "Desperate Measures", which I believe means you kill about 50 Skree. I got one wing.Mbourgon 19:53, 6 December 2006 (CST) :You just had bad luck when it came to them dropping Skree Wings. They cost 25g at merch. — Gares 20:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Right, but there are several collector items that go for 500+ each. I remember paying 500 each for (bleached shells?) in the Tyrian desert - had to kill a wurm to get one, and the item the collector traded for was usually rather worthy. I looked at the collector lists, I just can't tell if those are great items or not. So I guess I'll sell to the merch. Mbourgon 23:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::rather old discussion, but there is a use for them now, they are needed for the craftable Black Moa Chick minipet, thought it was worth adding Viruzzz 17:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Since you are fighting level 26-28 level harpies for the most part, consider doing this mission in Hard Mode if you are farming for wings. While it wont increase the drop rate of wings, it does offer you the slight chance of getting better drops and chests than you would fighting the same levels in normal mode. Just watch out for the hatchlings for they are level 24 as opposed to level 3-5 in normal mode. I'm having a tough time just even getting one. I need three more, but no one sells them and they are so rare. So I needed two wings for nesting material and proceeded to Resplendent Makuun from Yahnur Market (HM H/H) where you can run a circuituous route south of Nuwisha netting about 75 skree per run. Note: I had my Black Moa incubator in my pack: Zero drops. HM run 2 ran about 4 groups maybe before thinking it might be faster in normal mode (and less tempting to Vanq). So almost 100 skree and still no wing drop. Normal mode run 1, around 75 skree, netted... zero again. I went back out and netted another 30 or so before I had to go to work. (making a total of approximately 200 kills with no wing drop!). Returning from work, acting on a hunch, I removed the incubator from my pack and went back in on hard mode. At aproximately kill numbers 35 and 56 wings dropped... So this may be a quirk on having your incubator in your inventory when you hunt skree in Makuun or the drop rate is under 1/100 from my experience.-- 12:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :They do seem to be fairly rare compared to other collectible items. On the other hand, maybe they don't drop as often when you are actually looking for them... I just got one while passing through Yahtendi Canyons doing Rally the Princes. Most of my wings have just been gotten through normal PvE like that. Entropy ( ) 12:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: Running the Replendent Makuun route shown on the map in Normal Mode, I normally got 8 groups of four skree, for a total of 32 skree, except when Bansheh spawned at the end of the route, adding a group of 7 skree. On the first trip I got no wings and no Bansheh spawn, second trip I got one wing and no Bansheh spawn, third trip I got 3 wings and Bansheh spawned (one of the wings came from his group) and on the fourth trip I got 1 wing. So, 4 trips and about 135 skree to get 5 wings. This was in Normal mode with 3 heroes, 4 henchmen and the incubator in my inventory, so that conspiracy theory is busted. --evilsofa 19:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC)